


Cursed Blessing

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard gets philosophical and edgy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: When his two best friends pass away, Alucard is forced to think of his own fate.





	Cursed Blessing

The fresh snow crunched beneath his feet.

 

Alucard breathed, watching his breath turn into mist, slowly disappearing into the air.

  
Of course, he didn't want it to be true. That his two closest friends had passed away, leaving him behind to roam the Earth alone.

  
But at the same time he understood they were human, and they had lived longer than they should have, in fact they had lived well into their 80s.

  
He remembered a quote, "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst."

  
And so he did.

* * *

 

Alucard stopped in front of the iron gate, and rang the bell.

  
He took the time to adore the architecture of the Belmont mansion once more, until the door opened.

  
Their great grandson, Richter opened the gates for him. The boy was only eight, but already carried a training whip.

  
His eyes were wet with tears, face grim.

  
Alucard knew at that moment it was true. He wanted to scream and cry and throw himself to the ground all at the same time.

  
Instead, he kept himself composed, "Good evening, Richter... is your mother home?"

  
Richter shook his head, "Mama and Papa went to fetch the priest for..." the boy paused, glancing back towards the house, "But Grandmother and Grandfather are here."

  
Alucard bowed his head with gratitude and stomped the snow off his boots before walking inside.

  
Richter followed behind, silent.

  
Sonia Belmont sat on a couch next to her husband, Leif. Her face showed no emotion. Just like Trevor, she was too prideful to express herself openly.

  
"Grandmother, Uncle Adrian is here."

  
Sonia immediately stood up, surprised, "Uncle Adrian, what are you doing here?"

  
She seemed to realize it was a stupid question the moment she asked it. She chuckled dryly, before collapsing back onto the couch, head in her hands.

  
She was only in her 40s, but age and a rough lifestyle were already making marks on her face, "My apologies..."

  
Alucard laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You have nothing to apologize for. I should be sorry for intruding on this tragic day..."

  
Sonia shook her head, "They were just as much your family as they were ours."

  
Alucard sat down, Richter climbing onto his lap, seeking comfort. Sonia went to scold him, but Alucard insisted it was fine.

  
Sonia finally allowed some emotion to show, as she began to sob, "I-I went to wake them up... for breakfast... but they were... they were..."

  
"We believe they passed last night...", Leif finished, rubbing his wife's back, "We think Father passed a few hours after Mother... he was more..." Leif dropped his head. Alucard could understand that he did not want to share details about how he found his his in-laws dead.

  
"If it's alright with you... may I go see them...? To say my goodbyes...?"

  
Sonia nodded her head, "Richter, go get Grandmother some water, will you?"

  
Richter jumped off Alucard's lap, running to the kitchen.

  
Alucard thanked Sonia, bowing his head once more before heading up the stairs.

* * *

 

Sypha had been bedridden the last few years. She would talk and read as always, but getting out of bed or feeding and cleaning herself had become impossible.

  
Trevor had taken it upon himself to become her nurse, making sure she had no bed sores by stretching her, feeding and dressing her. Though he was old, he was capable, so it was shocking that he had died so soon after his wife.

  
"He couldn't live without her, could he?" Alucard mused to himself.

  
He walked into the Master bedroom, walking straight to the bed and looking down at the corpses that were once his friends.

  
Alucard had heard that corpses often looked like they were sleeping, but this was jarring.

  
Trevor had one arm stretched over Spyha, cuddled against her. Age had lined both their faces, but even through wrinkles their features stuck out. Sypha's hair had grown long and gray, but still held on to a bit of that redness she had in her youth. Trevor's hair was completely white, still cut short.

  
Alucard vaguely wondered if Trevor had woken up during the night to find his love dead, or if his soul just somehow knew.

  
He reach down to touch Trevor's face, but his hand froze a mere inch away.

  
Alucard stared at his hand, or rather, what wasn't there.

  
His skin was pristine, beautiful and soft, not a sign of age on it.

  
And mixed in with the grief and heartbreak, was suddenly envy.

  
He suddenly had the desire to know what it was like, to die surrounded by loved ones, to grow old with a lover, to live life to it's fullest and be satisfied, to spend the rest of his days without a care in the world.

  
But it wouldn't happen for him. His blood was tainted with his father's immortality, set to live on and on until someone staked him or spread his ashes at some crossroads.

  
Before he could think further, the door behind him opened. He quickly wiped away his tears, before looking at the Belmont family, a Speaker Elder, and a priest that had come.

* * *

Speakers had come to give Sypha a traditional Speaker funeral, while a priest came to give service to Trevor in true Christian fashion.

  
They stood side by side, giving the dead their respects in their own rituals.

  
The Elder Speakers kissed her face, the child Speakers placing flowers into the cloth that would be wrapped around her body, promising to share her stories and let her live through them.

  
The priest stood over the body of Trevor's coffin, speaking of Heaven and God's will, how Trevor was a blessing to Wallachia and all it's people, about how to live by his example of bravery and compassion.

  
After the priest and elders finished their ritual, the bodies were buried, and final goodbyes were said.

* * *

 

The Speakers had been invited to the Belmont's house to mourn with them.

  
Sonia, like her mother before her, told stories. She told stories to them of how her father started training her at the age of four, and how he spoiled her with various toys and treats, and how her mother taught her the ways of magic and the importance of words.

  
Halfway through the night though, she went to her room to be alone., while Leif tended to the guests for her.

  
Alucard stayed away from the crowd, staring out the window.

  
He felt a tugging on his cape, and looked down to see little Richter, looking up at him with big blue eyes, "Are you sad?"

  
Alucard was feeling so many things, that sadness didn't even begin to cover it.

  
"Yes. I suppose."

  
Richter immediately wrapped his arms around Alucard's waist, hugging him, "Mama says it's okay. Because Nana and Pop are in a good place now."

  
"A good place..." Alucard repeated.

  
"I wanted to visit them, but Mama says it's a place we can't go until we're really, REALLY old and you die, but that we all go there as long as we're good."

  
"Except me..." Alucard thought out loud. When he realized what he said, he covered his mouth and looked at the child with wide eyes.

  
Richter tilted his head in confusion, "Why not? Were you bad?"

  
Alucard thought for a bit. Was he bad? Yes, he had done violent and bestial things, but only against demons and monsters of the night. He protected humanity, driven by his mother's final wish.

  
"No, I don't think so..."

  
"So why can't you go there?"

  
Alucard sighed. Oh, what a mess he had gotten himself into.

  
He sat down, placing the child on his knee, "Well... there's something bad in my blood."

  
"Like a sickness?"

  
"Yes, exactly. And I can't cure it. It's with me forever. This sickness... it keeps me alive forever..."

  
"But that's a good thing." Richter protested, crossing his arms.

  
Alucard smiled at the innocent child, "How so?"

  
"Because you can fight with me when I grow up." Richter stated, smiling proudly.

  
Alucard stared at him for moment, the statement making the wheels in his head turn once more.

  
Richter was right.

  
He may not have the luxury of what Sypha and Trevor had, but he also had something they didn't have. He could keep fighting, carry on his mother's wish alongside the Belmont family for as long as it was needed. He could use the curse his father as given him and turn it into a blessing. He could carry on their mission to rid the world of demons and protect the innocents.

  
"Uncle Adrian?"

  
Alucard looked back at the child, smiling. He reached down and ruffled the child's walnut hair, "Thank you, Richter."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for no other purpose than for the feels. Also cause Alucard is a beautiful and complex character and I love him.


End file.
